


I Was Meant To See The Sun

by mundanefall



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Songfic, basically everyone besides the first 3 are just mentioned, i guess, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: Five wanted to get out, and for his siblings to come with him. He wanted nothing more than to just take them far away from the Umbrella Academy and the darkness that lived within its walls.A songfic based on the song The Exit from Razia's Shadow.





	I Was Meant To See The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is heavily based on the song The Exit from Razia's Shadow, though not necessary to have listen to it to be able to read this but if you want the link is posted here anyways. (Plus its just a good song).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6cSVVo0sao

Five watched his siblings get up from the dining table, Reginald dismissed them and had left the room already. The silence had left with the old man, conversations started as usual the second he was out of hearing distance. Five studied each of his siblings as they too got up to leave.

Luther, Number One. The golden child who followed their father, so desperate for approval that he didn't realize the horrible childhood they grew up with wasn't normal and that it was wrong. While Five cared about Luther, he also pitied him, for never learning of Reginald's true nature, for getting an easier time training, for turning a blind eye to the abuse and pain that plagued his siblings. 

Diego, Number Two. The boy with the stutter that angered Reginald, always in second place, never living up to Luther in Reginald's eye so he gravitated towards mom. Clinging to her like a lifeboat out in a stormy ocean. Five knew why Diego would cling to Grace, she was the one who looked after then, cared for them. She was the closest thing to a real parent any of the siblings had, if she wasn't a robot Five would even say she loved them.

Allison, Number Three. Spoiled, getting whatever she wanted with just a whisper, who never learned to live without using her powers. Who had that weird thing going on with Luther that everyone knew of but never spoke about. Five didn't interact with Allison much, she mostly kept to Luther and was easily the only one who could safely calm Luther down.

Klaus, Number Four. Loud and energetic, the one who would lighten the mood. But also full of fear, of what Five didn't know, guesses include but not limited to Reginald, the ghosts and whatever personal training he had to suffer. A walking contradiction. Five knew that if anyone were to hate Reginald as much as he does it would be Klaus, they bonded over that.

Ben, Number Six. Afraid of the Horror living inside of him, and not just in a metaphorical sense. Quiet and reclusive, yet smart and thoughtful, confiding in Klaus, the duo complimented each other perfectly. With Klaus catching all the attention but Ben being the brains behind the operation. Of all Five's siblings Ben would be the smartest, easily keeping up with Five's ideas.

Vanya, Number Seven. Ordinary in the ways that matter to Reginald but not in the ways that matter to Five. An extraordinary musician, brilliant mind, a great listener who gives advice Five could never find with the rest of his sibling. Sometimes having an outside perspective is helpful. However she was isolated and Five knew that he alone could never fix that but was willing to try anyways. 

The liveliness of the house only existed in hidden moments and shared smiles behind Reginald's back. The house itself as cold and emotionless just like the man who Five was supposed to call a father, even though the man was anything but that. A cruel dictator would be a more suitable title if you asked Five. The academy only proves his point. Multiple rooms closed of from their supposed family. The training grounds a Thunderdome where no one left unscathed in one form or another. 

"_Am I supposed to call this home? _" Five asked out loud to the empty room, as he himself got up to follow his siblings away from the dinning table. The academy wasn't a home, it was a prison. Full of fear and isolation. It was overwhelming for even an adult not to mention a group of kids. Five knew he had to get out. "_So why don't I just go? _"

On one hand it would be so easy to leave. There was no physical barrier to Five's exit, to Five running away. It would benefit him greatly, getting out of here. To somewhere, anywhere safer, to leave the abuse and pain behind without a second glance. If he did, he'd finally have a childhood, a life outside the academy where he could be his own person, not Number Five or The Boy, just Five. 

On the other hand, he couldn't just abandon his siblings to continue to suffer. Five refused to leave them behind if he could do anything about it. They were just kids they didn't deserve any of this shit. Even if he could get them out how will they survive? Stealing? Their moral compasses would refuse to live of that alone, but no one would hire thirteen year old kids. Not only that but there would be people searching for them, Reginald won't let them go that easily, complicating matters even further.

Five couldn't figure out a plan to get them all out safely, at least not until the could find jobs. So this train of thought would likely have to be continued later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Why can't you be more like your brother? _" 

Five knew Reginald meant Luther, but he couldn't help himself. "Which brother? I have four of them. Do you mean Klaus?"

Five could see the anger in the man's eyes as he started to lecture Five, not that Five was paying that much attention. Something about team work and how they were stronger together, sounds more like communist propaganda to Five. Five knew what the lecture was really about, following Reginald blindly, without whatever rebellious phase he thought Five was going through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Why can't you be more like_ Luther _they always ask_' Five thought to himself. Were his siblings that blind that they couldn't see why Five can't act like Luther?

Five can't be complacent to Reginald, if he was how could he protect his siblings? The best way to keep them safe until he could figure out a more permanent solution would be to draw all his attention to Five. Five knew he had to get out, bring his siblings with him, find a better place for them. 

Maybe if he could just figure our how to time travel, surely Reginald can't follow them through time. That would be the ticket out of this hellhole! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Silly boy, you speak of fiction_" Five glared back up at Reginald, "Time travel is dangerous, it is not some game. You aren't ready, this little act of defiance isn't going to change that."

Private training was always excruciating, Five would have to jump until he was dizzy or even passed out. He knew what it actually was, torture, a way to make them compliant, to beat out all the defiance in their small bodies. Well, unfortunately for the man, this all just made Five rebel more. 

"_Silly boy, you can't just leave them_" Of course the man knew Five's biggest weakness, his siblings. Hargreeves was an observant man, he always knew how to use that against his children. 'We aren't children to him, puppets or experiments more like.'

"What did you expect Number Five? A fairytale ending where you skip of into the sun set?" The man's tone was cold and condescending, just daring Five to respond. "What are you hoping to accomplish here? Because you know what I see? A desperate, scared little boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Oh, what's the use? Maybe they're right_' Five knew that having doubts wasn't going to help anything. That was just letting Hargreeves win and he couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let his facade crack, even a bit, because the man was cruel and was going to rip him open. 

'_What't the point of dreaming? _' Reginald's words rattled around his head. "What are you hoping to accomplish here?"

Five knew what he was hoping, to keep the attention on him, for Reginald to not turn to punish the others. But this wouldn't last, he knew his body had limits one day he wouldn't be able to help them. What then? 

As he descended the stairs, Five saw his siblings gathered in the living room. He walked past them, trying to get to the kitchen. Normally he would just jump there but training left him drained and tired. As he entered the room, Five knew they were staring, he held his head high, couldn't show weakness. Putting on an act, like in front of the media, when they had to be the might Umbrella Academy. Well maybe Five just wants to be Five, not what anyone else want him to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whenever Five brought the idea of time travel up to his sibling they would all respond in the same way. It was beginning to frustrate the fuck out of him.

"_Your head is in the clouds,_ Five" Luther echoed dads views on how Five was wasting his time, how Five wasn't ready, how Five didn't understand, how dangerous it would be, how different it is from his spacial jumps. 'God, Luther you couldn't even come up with anything original. Just keep on being daddy's good little soldier then, see how that work out for you.'

Diego and Allison weren't much better, but they at least said it in a nicer way. Not that holier than thou crap Luther had going on. They didn't pretend to know more about his powers than Five himself, so Five tolerated their concerns, even though they were just rewording what the old man said.

Ben and Vanya weren't much better than Luther in terms of echoing Reginald. Telling Five how dangerous it could be and how maybe the old man was right for once in his life. However they also had valid points to consider, how was he going guarantee to get himself back in one piece, how can he take all of them with him, can he be sure of his sanity when he got back. Things like that. 

Klaus was a different story, high as a kite, telling Five to "stick it to the man" and "fuck him, do whatever the hell you want man". Which was very Klaus of him to do, in some ways it comforted Five, that even with the drugs Klaus' energetic nature was still around. That Five hadn't lost his brother to the high. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Don't you ever dream of some place better? _" Five asked his siblings who were gathered in the courtyard, trying to bring up his plans of escape, how to get out of Reginald's grasp. 

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Luther protested the most. "If you get out, what then? Be on the run from dad forever? He'll hunt you down, we'll hunt you down." The threat of punishment left unsaid. 

"Luther, I get your concern," Trying his best to get his brother to listen, to understand. Five continued, "This isn't about just me, it's about all of us. No longer having to deal with this anymore. About getting someplace safe, without this threat constantly looming over us."

"Five you cannot expect us to believe that it would be that easy. That we can just run of into the sunset and live happily ever after just like that."

"So what? We just live like this? Suffering in silence until the old man kicks the bucket?"

"You are naive, Five. _This will be your demise._ "

"Luther, this is the only way for us to get out, to finally not live in fear anymore."

"And how do you know this will work?"

"_Brother, I can't help this feeling, my heart tells me to run. _" Frustrated with Luther, angry with their father, desperate for his siblings support. It was all getting to Five. 'Why can't they ever listen to me? Can no one else use their brain cells for once?'

"Fine maybe you can choose to continue dad's legacy of fear and pain. You can _rule the dark_ but count me out. _I was meant to see the sun_.

As he addressed the rest of his sibling Five turned to face the sun shining bright above them."_Don't you ever dream of some place better? When the lights shine brighter?_"

Five turned to the rest of his siblings expectantly. None of them said anything but their expressions were telling.

"_I think I'll just go. _" Five disappeared with a flash of blue.


End file.
